Talk:Pete Vance
In vice city, when Tommy meets Lance, Lance sais something about wanting his dead white brother's body. It sais that their mother was white. So maybee, this is a clue that it was Pete who got killed. Since you never realy see Pete, this increases the odds that it was Pete. But im still not sure. And I don't think we will ever find out for sure, until rockstar makes a live speech on confusing arguements about the gta series.Silverballer95 03:19, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :During the mission Back Alley Brawl, Lance says "Your green - and my dead brother's white lady", which would be a reference to Louise Cassidy-Williams. Lance never talks about a white brother, besides there is no indication that Pete is white. He could be Afro-Carribean or mixed race. Victor is confirmed as being the Vance brother who died at the beginning of the Vice City, being named on the official website. Also, you can see in this video, that Victor was not white in GTA: Vice City, thus disproving the whole wanting his dead white brothers body thing. A-Dust 14:20, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not talking about Vic being white. I'm talking about Pete. This is a theory that I have thought about for a long time. Now I release my thoughts and this is what I get?! I'm not saying that I'm right, it's just something to give people ideas.--Silverballer95 02:21, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :A-Dust was saying that there is no evidence to suggest Pete is white. In Back Alley Brawll Lance was referring to his "dead brother" and his "white lady" (girlfriend). - Vic is the "dead brother", because he died at the start of GTA VC. There is no "white brother" as you suggested - you simply misheard what Lance said. However, it would be a good suggestion if that was what he had said - Gboyers (?) 02:53, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for being more polite with it. Your probably right, but what was with his accent in the intro?--Silverballer95 03:13, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::As far as I was concerned, I was answering the question you posed politely. I'm sorry if it came off as being either unpolite or arrogant. As for his accent, Victor was probably only meant to be a one-time minor character and when they decided to bring him back for VCS, they simply retconned his voice and appearance. A-Dust 10:25, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :::I know this discussion is old and all. But "white lady" refers to cocaine (the 20 keys stolen during the deal), Louise was not even present at the time VC was made. Also Lance is referring to the stolen stuff. Your green (meaning Tommy's money.) and "my dead brother's white lady" (his brothers cocaine.) --''GTA 4 PC'' 22:21, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Exactly. Louise dies in 1984, as depicted by the events of GTA Vice City Stories. Pete, on the other hand, is ill during GTA VCS, which is why Vic does the things he does, contrary to his own principles, so he can pay for Pete's medical bills. Vic then dies in 1986, as depicted by the events of GTA Vice City. Lance is definitely referring to Vic as his dead brother in Back Alley Brawl, as we are left uncertain as to Pete's fate. And I agree that the "white lady" refers to the cocaine stolen during the botched drug deal that sets off GTA VC. That is what Lance is really interested in, besides avenging his brother's death, as Louise has been dead and buried for 2 years. Eganio''Talk'' 00:42, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Personally I think Pete dies, because Vic doesn't have an accent, he stopped dealing drugs once he got revenge (in the end of VCS), he was pretty much retired by the end of VCS. My speculation is Vic left, Pete got the health-care he needed and could be able to deal with Lance for these things. Then Lance took over Vance Crime Family with Pete as secondary and as for the police report, well they could mistake the brother of Lance as Vic because he was the known criminal. But that's just what I think. Also for god's sake Vic never smiled at all. GTA 4 PC 10:35, 22 July 2008 (UTC) But isn't it confirmed that Vic is the one who dies at the beginning of GTA Vice City, according to the official website? Also, during GTA VC, Lance mentions that his brother used to patronize him, which I assumed was in reference to Vic, as Vic had to "take care" of Lance during the events of GTA Vice City Stories. Pete is really never mentioned at all during any of the games, except in GTA VCS, and only really in passing. But I do like your speculation...it would make more sense that by 1986, Vic is no longer involved in drug deals, but then again, why is Lance not involved in the initial drug deal? What do you think? Eganio''Talk'' 21:09, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :Lance is involved in the drugs deal. He is flying the helicopter. As for the whole Vic/Pete thing, it is Vic that appeared at the beginning of VC. A-Dust 21:55, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::I already said my own theory for the file of Vic's at the VC website not being him actually. I repeat it again, Vic at the end of VCS said he'll never take drugs again and that he'll lay low and get out of town. Lance and him stopped their team-work and so Pete got better and Lance told him that they can work together and deal in VC by the time of their return (Vic is not in the picture, he treated Lance bad, left town and said he'll never deal anymore.) Pete agrees and so Lance flies the chopper to the deal and so Pete is supposed to do the exchange but the deal fails and Lance wants revenge on the death of his brother (Pete in this case.) and so does the story continue. For the reason the file is mistaken, well, Lance returns to Vice with his brother (famous to be Vic) but he doesn't reveal that it's Pete so the police report makes it out to be Vic because they suspect him. That's just my 2 cents. --''GTA 4 PC'' 13:38, 23 July 2008 (UTC) I'm not going to get involved in this discussion because I don't remember the cutscene! But just my $0.02: Is there anything in the manual or, if you have the PC version, any file that could suggest who it is? MoNK 14:40, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :There is no files in "gta3.img" revealing anything with the intro cutscene. Or even have a name for it. --''GTA 4 PC'' 16:00, 23 July 2008 (UTC)